GX Underground
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: In an AU, the Pro Skaters can also ride Unicycles and drive Monster Trucks. Alexis Rhodes and my OC compete against Eric Sparrow and Chazz Princeton. Aspects of Excitebike 64, Sailor Moon (90s; Dic Dub), and Need For Speed Undercover may apply.


**Big Wheels, Big Hearts**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Notes:**

 **1) I found a trick to fix my old/scratched PlayStation 2 games! Having fixed ATV Offroad Fury 2, NBA Live '08, and Tony Hawk's Underground, and having found Yu-Gi-Oh GX on Hulu, well... You guys are smart - I hope, you figure it out.**

 **2) Might do an Anime and Video Games Crossover versionn of this that features Sailor Moon, Excitebike 64 for Nintendo 64, and Need for Speed Undercover/Underground 2.**

 **3) In this AU - For the sake of my lack of info on noted Unicyclists and Monster Truckers, the Pro Skaters can do those as well!**

 **4) In my fic, as I imagine in the Actual Game, the Street Warriors must make some decent money; Working on Cars, Racing, and stuff. I've seen The Fast & The Furious.**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Tony Hawk's Underground belongs to Activision and Neversoft. I only own my OC and the plot of this story. On a side note, my story is about Duel Monsters cards and Unicycles.**

 **Stage 1: Hometown Hijinks**

 ***#*#***

 **New Jersey:**

 ***#*#***

Alexis Rhodes and Alysa Aiday were at home, just working on their Unicycles. A twist of the ratchet here, a turn of a wrench there.

The radio on the desk was on at the time as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. It was their childhood friend, and next door neighbor, Eric Sparrow.

"Check it! Chad Muska is actually coming to this dump for a demo!" Eric called. "Get dresssed and let's go!"

Alexis and Alysa got their gear and headed out to play with their friends, and check out the upcoming demo.

 **Alysa Narrates:**

 _Home Sweet Home. What a dump. At least it's got some killer spots; The old pool down by the High School, Scav Land; The old drainage ditch on the South side of town, and Elm Street; Our own little strip of paradise, complete with Drug Dealers who hate Sports Lovers._

 **3rd Person:**

Alysa saw Eric on the sidewalk and walked up to him.

"Eric, you okay?" she asked.

"I was just skating, minding my own," Eric explained, "and the Dealers grabbed my board! They tore it apart and threw the pieces up on the roof. Could you guys grab 'em for me?"

While Eric held their unicycles, Alexis and Alysa grabbed the pieces of Eric's board; Wheels, Axels, and board.

"Thanks. Here's your bikes back," Eric said, giving the girls their unicycles back.

A local asked the girls to help put up flyers for the Demo. Alexis helped by putting flyers up where kids were skating and unicycling. Alysa, however, stopped by her Next Door neighbor and Childhood Friends', the Turbo's, house. The older brother, Johnny, was at work at the Speed Shop, but the younger brother, Jason, was at home. Charles, his large dog, was barking.

"Hey, JT," Alysa said softly. "Not out racing today?"

"Hey, the kid next door!" Jason cheered. "Nah, Charles needs some exercise. Tell you what? I'll give you $5 to run him around the block a couple times."

"While I'm sure you can afford it, I need some cash," Alysa said. "I'll do it for five times the price."

"$45, eh?" Jason asked, grinning. "Deal!"

And so, Alysa skitched Charles' leash as the kanine ran/trotted around the block. When he'd stopped, she let go of the leash, pedaled down the way, and jumped off the quarterpipe; Doing a a combination of a Superman Seat Grab and a Unicycle version of the McTwist. She stopped, caught her breath, and headed down to the Speed Shop.

"You wanna roll with the Street Warriors?" Johnny Turbo asked. "You gotta pay the cost to be the Boss. Take my ride, cruise past all the cones, and make it back here before I get paged."

Alysa climbed into the Driver's Seat, buckled in, and started the engine. She drove to each of the pairs of cones; Using the Handbrake to stop and turn quickly. She made it back with 45 seconds to spare.

"Haha! You're nuts, Kiddo!" Johnny Turbo said. "Come back and kick it anytime. You're a Street Warrior now."

"Can my friend, Alexis Rhodes, come and play too?" Alysa asked, like a sweet baby.

"Ha hah! You're one of us. If you got friends, they can play too."

"Hey!" Alexis called, jogging over. "Muska's Demo is about to start!"

"Go have fun, Kiddos!" cheered Johnny.

 **At the Demo:**

All the kids were gathered round; Cheering on their hero. Then he showed them his white SUV.

"Check this out," he said. He pressed a button on the remote, and the vehicle began bouncing on hydraulics. Muska pressed another button and the hydraulics stopped, the door opened, and music began blaring.

"IT'S LOUDER THAN A METALLICA CONCERT IN THERE!" Called Muska. "I ALSO HAD BULLETPROOF SIDING PUT IN, AND SEVEN SCREENS FOR MY DVD PLAYER!"

Muska turned off the music when his phonne rang.

"Muska, chillin' chillin'," he answered. "What?! Australia?"

"See? That's how you hook it up," said a young man in a long blazer. Chazz Princeton and Eric Sparrow fist bumped as Chazz stepped close.

"I mean, what's he done," Eric asked, "Pumped out a few rails? Now he's traveling the world, living like a king."

Alysa and Alexis - who at the time were arm-in-arm, nodded.

 **A short time later:**

Alexis and Alysa were doing tricks, Criss-Crossing each other. At the sound of a horn honking, they stopped. Chad Muska's SUV pulled up and stopped.

"What's up, Kiddos. That was some sick lines you got back there."

"Whoa, Chad Muska?" Alysa asked. "We're huge fans!"

Muska lowered his sunglasses.

"Those are some Ghetto rides you got rolling there, though," he said.

"Yeah," Alexis said. "But we're pretty broke right now. We need to make them last as long as possible."

"I hear ya," Muska replied. "Back in Vegas, I had no money, no place to stay, nothing. Until my first sponsor hooked me up. So head down to your shop and see if you can get hooked up."

Muska pressed the button and opened the Passenger Door. There were two green and yellow Torker Brand unicycles.

"Merry Christmas," Muska smiled. as the girls took out the vehicles.

"THANKS!" cheered Alexis and Alysa, just before Chad Muska drove off.

 ***#*#***

 **And so, the story begins.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
